


Hunted, Adopted.

by GoldenHero



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cages, Forced Bonding, Fox Jeon Jungkook, Hybird Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Kim Namjoon Sabertooth Cat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omegaverse, Orca Hybird Min Yoongi, Otter Jung Hoseok, SLOW BURN SO SLOW IT MIGHT AS WELL BE BOILING WATER FOR PASTA, Smut, Sort Of, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Park Jimin, characters will be added as story progresess, sort of non-con???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Hybrids are common on Earth but are seen as less than human. Some live in the sea, others in the air, and some on land.Everyone knows about Hunters. Hunters are humans that catch Hybrids that are in the wild for pets.In the Hunters community, Hybrids are trapped, no one can escape. No one gets in unless a Hunter brings them, no one goes out.(THIS SUMMARY IS SHIT I KNOW JUSt.  READ IT PLEASE.)





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi looked up at the surface of the water curiously as things moved about, making ripples on the water and casting a shadow down into the depths. He kicked slightly, the flippers on his ankles propelling him forward as he followed his small pod of other killer whales. 

 

Aguta, the leader of the pod, hummed softly and swirled around Yoongi. Yoongi stared at her, blinking a few times as she dove deeper under. Yoongi followed her, narrowing his eyes against the salt water as they dove deeper. 

 

He gently grabbed onto her dorsal fin, letting her drag him deeper and deeper under before she finally turned and rocketed towards the surface. They breached, Yoongi gasping for breath as the blowhole on the back of his neck released air, spraying seawater into the air before taking in more air. 

 

He listened to the chirps and chatters of the other orcas, the pups splashed about with their mothers, some of them even coming close to Aguta and Yoongi and brushing against them until Aguta gave a warning trill. 

 

Yoongi leant his head against Aguta’s side, feeling her warmth seeping through the thick layer of blubber and feeling her heartbeat faint against his body. 

 

It was common sense among the pod that Yoongi and Augta were close. Augta had found Yoongi when he had been tossed overboard by his mother, and she had taken the hybrid in to protect him like her own calves. 

 

Yoongi looked up from where his head was rested on her to look at tourist boats that were slowly nearing them. He sat up, climbing onto Aguta’s back and staring out at the humans. Even though he knew he looked like a human in some senses, it was obvious he wasn’t. 

 

His hair was a pale white and he had black markings that stretched from his back to the bottom of his chin, the blobby tips coming up just below his chin. He had a blowhole about the size of his thumb that was positioned in the middle of his back as well at flippers that were on his ankles and elbows, and in his mouth were sharp teeth for tearing apart the blubbery flesh of sea animals. 

 

Some of the humans took pictures of him, mystified at the rareness of him. Aguta had told him about hybrids and how they were different from humans. She had taught him all he knew, and he trusted her as much as he did his pod. 

 

“ _ Yoongi _ !” Yoongi looked over at one of his pod mates, Lusa, who had come near Aguta and was nudging a torn apart and bloodied seal in his mouth. Yoongi chirped and slid off of Aguta’s back, swirling around with Lusa, catching a few bites of the bloodied flesh in their play. 

 

“Can we go closer to the boat, Aguta?” Lusa asked, dropping the meat for Yoongi who eagerly began to dig into the meat, tearing apart the flesh and swallowing large gulps of meat before he dropped the meat for his other pod mates to follow Lusa. 

 

Aguta grunted, turning around to glance at Yoongi and Lusa. “Stay away from the nets and rutter,” she murmured, puffing out some air of her blowhole before she dived down to hunt with the rest of the pod. 

 

Lusa squealed and got closer to the boat, casing the humans to cheer in excitement. Some of the smaller humans went to the edge of the boat, and the main human, he must have been the leader of the pod, switched off the rudder of the boat and let them get closer. 

 

Yoongi climbed up onto Lusa’s back and looked up at the boat. The humans were saying something, but Yoongi didn’t know what. He reached up slowly, touching the side of the boat curiously. The boat was cool from the air and was painted a soft blue color, similar to the sky. 

 

One of the humans said something that caught Yoongi’s attention. Had it been another human, he would have ignored them, but he could understand this one. 

 

A tall man stood in the boat, staring at Yoongi curiously, patiently waiting for Yoongi’s reply. Yoongi swallowed thickly, his eyes flickering back and forth from the other humans to the one who had spoken.

 

“W.. Whhaat,” Yoongi tried to speak back, but his voice was unused to the human language. The man smiled and held out his hand. 

 

“Can you tell me your name?” The human repeated slowly. Yoongi stared at him in wonder, his mouth open slightly as he stared at the human. 

 

“Yoouu,” Yoongi tried to speak, finding himself lisping as he spoke. “Meen Youungi,” he tried saying, scrunching up his nose. 

 

The human chuckled softly, reaching out to touch Yoongi’s face, but before he could touch Yoongi Lusa whined and bucked away. Lusa yelped, steadying himself on Lusa’s dorsal fin as the whale slid away from the boat. 

 

“Poachers!” Aguta howled, her voice breaking the air in a high pitched whine. Yoongi whirled around, gasping as he saw a net sitting in the water. The humans were trying to catch them!

 

Yoongi dove into the water, squeaking for Aguta as the pod whirled around in panic. Aguta wailed for him, and as he went lower down he found that he couldn’t move. Something was holding him back!

 

He screamed in panic as he was pulled back towards the surface. He thrashed in the tangled net, squealing in fear as he was pulled up out of the surface. 

 

Water dripped from his thrashing body, and as he screamed in panic he was loaded up onto the boat. 

 

“Aguta!” He wailed, reaching out for the whale who began to anxiously circle the boat, but backed off as the motor started. Yoongi wailed as he was placed on the rough deck, people grabbed him and pulled him into a large pool of water that was quickly covered. Yoongi thrashed, breaching the air to gasp for breath in the muted light of the cage. 

 

He panted softly, flapping his flippers against the water in panic. He felt the boat moving and sobbed softly. 

 

He curled into the corner, giving a soft mourning wail that he hoped Aguta would hear. He stilled as he heard a soft humming song. He whimpered as he recognized it. He had only heard it a few times in his life. 

 

The mourning death song. 

 

He listened as the song went quiet as the boat moved along. He cried softly until finally he rested in the cool water, his blowhole up, and fell into a fitful and deep sleep. 

 

Hopefully when he woke up, he would be somewhere safe, and somewhere he would be loved. But really, he doubted it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi woke up slowly to the sound of voices. He was still laying in the shallow puddle of water, and after a moment he realized that he was being carried.

 

He sat up a bit, yelping as his head knocked against the top of the cage. He sniffled and rubbed at his head slightly to soothe the pain, and after a few moments of the cage being rocked back and forth, he was placed down on something.

 

There was nothing but the sound of water lapping up against the hard blue surface of the cage and the murmuring sound of people talking, but with a loud cracking sound the top of his cage was pulled off and light flooded the small area.

 

He squinted, whimpering and curled up into a tiny ball as the cool air was blown onto him. The sound of humans talking and something clicking. He opened his eyes and looked up at the light, letting his eyes adjust until he was able to see what was above him.

 

More humans than he could count, all of them pointing odd circular machines at his face. He curiously reached forward, touching one of them softly, feeling the cool touch of the glass against his fingers.

 

Some of the humans bristled nervously, but the main human looked calm and let Yoongi hold the odd machine. Yoongi held it up to his face and gasped as he clicked a button, hearing the same clicking sound.

 

Curiously, he clicked the button a few more times and giggled as the machine made the same clicking sound. He clicked back at the machine, mocking the sound the best he could before making a few little chirps in his language that had the Humans leaning even closer in interest.

 

“This fine specimen calls itself Min Yoongi,” a man began to speak. Yoongi looked up, his eyes widening as he listened to the human he could understand, nearly dropping the machine into the water as his mouth fell open.

 

“How he came to be with the Beta Pod we were following for months in a mystery.He came close to our boat with another juvenile Orca, and somehow we have found he can speak Korean as well as the native Orca language.

 

His body is marked with black shapes, and although they look odd it seems that it is part of his skin. The markings do not react in any different ways than his normal skin does.” The man human said. Yoongi tilted his head to the side as he listened to the man, quietly watching him and ignoring the clicking noises around him.

 

The human continued. “He is similar to other hybrids that live on land, but because he is such a rare species of Hybrid, his conception remains a mystery.”

 

Yoongi arched an eyebrow and opened his mouth. “Con..Conspepshun?” He slurred slowly. The human paused, his head snapping over to Yoongi and his eyes going wide before an open mouth grin slipped onto his face.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” He cried, “he can learn the spoken language!” The crowd of humans cheered loudly, some of them slapping their hands together quickly. Yoongi watched them curiously before he slapped the flippers on his feet together, making a faint clapping sound.

 

The humans continued their clicking and slapping before the main human got their attention once more.

 

“As soon as he is deemed taught, he will be moved to the Hunters Community and sold or Seven Billion. Once his status is found, the prince will either lower or rise.” The crowd murmured softly to one another, speaking in different languages that made Yoongi confused.

 

He whined softly as the machine was pulled from his hands, but he stopped when something was given to him.

 

He looked over the odd object, sniffing it slightly to find that it smelled like a seal, but it was freezing cold. He looked up at the human, his lip curling in disgust before he tossed the offending chunk away from him and snarled, baring his sharp teeth.

 

The humans looked shocked at Yoongi’s fury, some of them backed up in fear away from Yoongi while others took a few pictures as fast as they could. Yoongi snarled softly and curled up in his water, splashing out at the humans around him until they gave him a wide enough birth.

 

He hissed slightly when the humans came closer again, but soon he was soothed by a soft hand coming to rest on the back of his neck, rubbing slightly at his marks until he began to relax slowly until he had fully slumped into the water.

 

“He will be shipped out to the Hunters Community tomorrow,” the human said softly, petting a hand through Yoongi’s hair until he laid still in the water. He sighed as water was poured over him, a familiar chill went through his body. He sighed, arching his back up to get his blowhole out of the water, exhaling heavily and feeling the familiar sprinkle of water fall onto the water’s surface.

 

He hummed softly, singing softly in the water and gently let himself rest in the cool water. He ignored the sounds around him and just relaxed for a bit. It almost felt like he was back in the ocean. Back in his pod.

 

Back home.

 

With a shuddering whimper, he let himself sink into the water and slept again.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Seokjin looked above the heads of other patrons at the screen before them. He clutched onto his friends, Park Jimin, hand as the screen flickered to life, revealing the hybrid that sat before them.

 

 _“This fine specimen calls itself Min Yoongi,”_ a voice from the screen said. Seokjin stopped himself from having his jaw drop from the sight of the hybrid. He recognized the man as his good friend Jackson, but he was ignoring him to look at the beautiful being before him.

 

Maybe it was the fact that he was an aquatic hybrid, or maybe it was because he was so _small_.

 

 _“How he came to be with the Beta Pod we were following for months in a mystery.He came close to our boat with another juvenile Orca, and somehow we have found he can speak Korean as well as the native Orca language.”_ The man said, explaining to the reporters with a grin on his face. Yoongi seemed curious and poked at the cameras, taking photos of himself and things around the room in curiosity, something that made him look so cute and innocent.

 

 _“His body is marked with black shapes,_ ” the man continued, pointing to the black marks that stretched across Yoongi’s incredibly pale body, _“and although they look odd it seems that it is part of his skin. The markings do not react in any different ways than his normal skin does.”_

 

Seokjin glanced over to Jimin who looked back at him, his eyes shining before mouthing to him; _“we have to get him.”_

 

Seokjin nodded back, a grin spreading on his face as he looked back to the screen, back to the Hybrid that he would obviously be getting.

  


_“He is similar to other hybrids that live on land, but because he is such a rare species of Hybrid, his conception remains a mystery._ ” The man nodded to the reporters but went silent as Yoongi suddenly perked up and made a few noises of confusion. Seokjin went stiff. Was something wrong with him? What was going to happen?

 

 _“Con..Conspepshun?”_ Yoongi asked. Seokjin felt his heart squeeze. He was so goddamn cute!! He cupped his cheeks and squealed softly as well as some other people in the room.

 

 _“Ladies and gentlemen!”_ The host exclaimed, sounding ecstatic. _“He can learn the spoken language!”_

 

The crowd on the video gasped and cheered, looking completely ecstatic with the news. Seokjin found himself smiling softly at Yoongi.

 

“He’s perfect,” he whispered to Jimin. “We need to get him as soon as possible.”

 

Jimin nodded slightly, leaning his head on Seokjin’s shoulder. “We need him. I wanna feel him under my fingers,” he whispered back.

 

The man on the screen continued. “As soon as he is deemed taught, he will be moved to the Hunters Community and sold or Seven Billion. Once his status is found, the prince will either lower or rise.”

 

Seokjin pursed his lips. Seven billion was a lot, but for Yoongi he was willing to give money up. He needed him as much as he needed his other hybrids.

 

The video suddenly cut, coming back to an unhappy looking Yoongi who was glowering and tossing water about in his cage. The man seemed a bit troubled but said nothing about it.

 

 _“He will be shipped out to the Hunters Community tomorrow,”_ he said, and then the video ended. A murmur broke through the crowd, people whispering to one another about things, whether it is money or if he was an Omega or an Alpha.

 

A man stepped up to the small podium on the stage, letting the screen slip back up into the ceiling before he began to spoke.

 

“It has been revealed that Min Yoongi is an Alpha,” he said, sending a whispering murmur through the entire crowd. “Bidding will start at eight billion dollars.”

 

Seokjin raised his card, “eight billion!” He shouted, and for a few moments, no one spoke. He found himself grinning. It was an easy bid, he was the one with the money, he was the one who would walk out with the best Hybrid.

 

“Eight billion going once,” the man paused. No one spoke. “Going twice!” More silence. “Going three times!”

 

There was a still silence before the man slammed his little hammer onto the podium. “Sold! To Kim Seokjin for eight billion! Please come to the front hall and your Hybrid’s information will be given to you. You will have your hybrid in a week's time. From the company, we hope you have enjoyed this experience.”

 

With a nod, the man left the podium. Seokjin got up quickly, rushing out of the room with Jimin hot on his heels.

 

A thrill of excitement went through his body as he reached the front hall, his eyes shining when he saw the man from the video, his hands clasped before him and smiling at a few people who were talking to him.

 

Seokjin composed himself and smiled at the man whose eyes brightened at the sight of him.

 

“Kim Seokjin!” The man, Jackson Wang, said happily, waving Seokjin and Jimin over.

 

“I’m glad you were able to get Yoongi,” Jackson said with a wide smile, “I know that you’ll take such good care of him.”

 

Seokjin nodded. “Yes,” he said, “And thank you so much for this opportunity,” he said, bowing slightly to Jackson who laughed loudly and slapped him on the back.

 

“Of course, of course!” He said, “please, come with me so we can go over the details of your purchase.”

 

Seokjin nodded again, following Jackson through the hallways.

 

Jackson led him into a freezing cold room that had him stopping in the doorway. He shivered, blinking as he looked at what was in the room.

 

A gigantic tank with ice chunks floating around. He blinked a few times, gasping softly at who was in the tank.

 

Min Yoongi.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, it's the last one of the day. The story is gonna pick up and you'll see the other characters soon~!

Seokjin stared up at his hybrid. Yoongi was lying on the ice in a deep happy slumber. Seokjin looked to Jackson who grinned at him and nodded a few times. 

 

“That’s him,” Jackson said, handing Seokjin a small stack of papers. Seokjin hummed and looked through the papers. 

 

“Do you think he’ll do well with the others?” Seokjin asked before he had looked through the papers. 

 

Jackson hummed softly from where he was leaning against the table as he watched Yoongi. “He should. I’m sure he will reject you at first, but with time he will become accustomed to you and the others.” 

 

Seokjin hummed back and placed the papers down. Jackson stared at him, lips eyes dancing with curiosity. 

 

“Will you be breeding him?” He asked, “I mean, Hobi is a sub-marine species,” he said, “and his litter with Kookie has been working well.” 

 

Seokjin shrugged. “Not sure,” he replied, “Jungkook is still very territorial about him, what with Hobi and Joonie’s pregnancies. He’s been very nervous and I’m not sure that he could handle another litter at the moment.”

 

Jackson nodded in understanding. “I see,” he murmured. 

 

Seokjin hummed, “yeah. When Yoongi goes into heat we might have Jungkook knot him, but we’ll just have to see.” 

 

Jackson nodded again, a smile coming onto his face. “That sounds wonderful. I’m sure all the pups will be cute, especially with Joonie’s mutations.” 

 

Seokjin chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Namjoon was a curious case. Having a string of Sabertooth Cat genes made him incredibly rare, and now that he was in his pregnant stage and in the animal form, researchers had been breaking down Seokjin’s door to get a peek at the extinct beast and Namjoon had been happy to show his curious feature off to them. 

 

“I’m sure that they’ll be cute,” Seokjin said, “but now we’re just focusing on the birth of the pups and the breeding.”

 

Jackson hummed, smiling softly at the sleeping Yoongi again. “I’m sure you’ll be busy with him. He should be going into heat soon. I’m curious about how he’ll react with the other guys. Your hybrids came from captivity and this is one of the first actually wild ones that we’ve ever sold or catered.” He said softly. 

 

Seokjin pursed his lips. “I’m sure that we can handle it, Jackson. Will he wake up soon?” He asked. Jackson shrugged a bit, “he’ll get hungry, but he rejected the frozen food so we’ll give him live fish.” He looked back to Seokjin, grinning slightly, “although you might want to feed him to get him used to you. How about it?” 

 

Seokjin raised his eyebrows, looking from Jackson to Yoongi a few times before he grinned brightly. 

 

“Let’s do it.” 

 

* * *

Yoongi grunted softly as he woke up to the sound of people talking. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the man from before standing above him. 

 

He slipped off of the ice, grumpily ducking under the thick ice and hiding in the small coves and settling in their freezing interiors as he waited for their move. He glanced out at the humans, narrowing his eyes slightly as they approached the edge of the cage with a few metal buckets. 

 

He watched them carefully, and to his surprise, they dumped a load of small fishes into the cage. Yoongi leapt from his hiding place and immediately went to attack. He snatched up a fish into his mouth, nearly moaning at the bloodied taste of the fish and with a happy chirp, he began to attack the other fish, giggling softly as he chased the frantic fish around. 

 

He could feel his heart beating in his ears and felt a rush of excitement. He went faster and faster, whirling around and around until all of them had been eaten and the water had turned red with blood. 

 

He came up for air, licking blood from his teeth as he looked up at the humans who looked a little terrified at Yoongi’s ferocity. 

 

The other human that was with the original man neared the edge of the cage, kneeling down to get a bit closer to Yoongi. Yoongi curiously swam closer, looking up at the man who smiled softly at Yoongi’s curiosity. 

 

“Hello, Yoongi,” the man said slowly. Yoongi blinked up at him, forming his lips to repeat the words back to him. “H..Hellooo,” he said slowly, grinning slightly as the man chuckled softly. 

 

“My name is Kim Seokjin. You’re gonna come with me, okay?” He asked softly, making Yoongi frown slightly. 

 

“Aguta,” he said, his ankle fins slapping against the water angrily. Seokjin looked confused. 

 

“Aguta?” He asked. 

 

Yoongi nodded. “Aguta! Aguta!” He repeated a few times,  _ “my mother! Aguta! _ ” He switched to his native language, but Seokjin just looked confused. 

 

“Is Aguta your mother?” Seokjin asked. Yoongi nodded, “Aguta! Mother!” He said desperately, “Lusa! Lusa!” His voice rose a bit louder in hysteria, but Seokjin just looked confused again. 

 

“Sister? Brother?” Seokjin asked, sounding a bit desperate. Yoongi whimpered in frustration and ducked into the water and splashed the freezing water onto Seokjin in fury. He slid deep into the water, screeching at the top of his lungs to express his anger, but Seokjin still just looked confused. 

 

After a few moments of screaming, Yoongi finally calmed down. He whimpered and kicked at the cage before he sulkily came back up, snarling at Seokjin who just sighed softly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Yoongi,” he said softly, “but you have to realize that you can’t go back home,” he murmured, reaching forward slowly to cup Yoongi’s cheek gently, running his hand through his hair. 

 

Yoongi sniffled, finding tears coming to his eyes. He whimpered and reached up to Seokjin. Seokjin paused, looking to the other human who shrugged slightly before pulling Yoongi out of the water. 

 

Yoongi buried his face into Seokjin’s neck, trembling with soft sobs. Seokjin sat back and pulled Yoongi closer to him as Yoongi cried. 

 

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Seokjin whispered. “You’re going to be loved. I have three other hybrids that will love you unconditionally.”

 

Yoongi shivered and nodded, whimpering as Seokjin stood and carried him gently out of the room. Yoongi whined as cold air touched his wet skin and sighed in relief as something soft and dry was pressed against his skin, catching the cold water on his skin and warming him up slowly. 

 

He rested his head against something soft and squishy, his eyes fluttering closed and his head drifting off into a wispy and light slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin softly rested his hand on Yoongi’s head as the car bumped over the road. Jimin was in the front seat driving, but occasionally he would look back at the pair, his eyes softening with fondness. 

 

Seokjin himself was incredibly happy. Getting a hybrid for him was similar to bringing home a baby, the rush of protectiveness and love for the beings that were so rare and beautiful made his heart swell every time. 

 

Yoongi was sleeping so soundly, wrapped up in a thick blanket that made him look like a little Tteok-bokki. Seokjin just wanted to put him under a heating lamp and make him feel happy about everything. He wanted Yoongi to forget his past life and commit to this one, not only to have a good litter of pups but also to have his family feel complete. 

 

He smoothed a hand through Yoongi’s hair and ducked down to press a kiss to his cool skin. He smelled like the ocean and ice, a refreshing smell that was somewhat comforting while being sharp at the same time. Yoongi was a fearsome predator, but at the same time, he was just a little baby that Seokjin wanted to keep in his arms forever. 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts as the car came to a stop. He looked up and smiled when he spotted his house. Jungkook was sitting on the lawn, watching over Hoseok and Namjoon who was curled up with one another in their hybrid forms, looking almost like a clump of fur that had been spilt onto his lawn. 

 

He scooped the sleeping Yoongi into his arms as he got out of the car. Yoongi shifted slightly, grumbling as he jutted his feet out, his flippers flopping down into the air like large black leeches that were attached to his ankles. Seokjin chuckled softly, kissing Yoongi’s head again before looking up as Jungkook approached. 

 

“Is...Is that a whale?” The Otter hybrid whispered, leaning over to take a look at Yoongi’s flippers and his face, his nose twitching as he inhaled Yoongi’s sea-salt scent that made his nose wrinkle slightly at the intense smell. 

 

“He is,” Seokjin replied, “his name is Yoongi.” 

 

Jungkook watched Yoongi’s sleeping face for a few more moments, his eyes sliding over all of Yoongi’s features before peeking into the folds of his blanket and blushing brightly from his neck to his nose. 

 

“Is...Is he naked?” He squeaked, his eyes flashing back up to Seokjin as the older male laughed softly and nodded. 

 

“He is. It was how he was found. Jackson wasn’t sure how his body would react to fabrics, so we never gave him any. He’s doing well with this blanket, but I think some more airy clothes that won’t irritate his markings.” 

 

Jungkook looked confused, his small fluffy ears twitching slightly. “Markings?” He asked. 

 

Seokjin nodded, “he’s an Orca,” he said. Jungkook nodded, but still seemed a little confused. Seokjin gently pressed past him to walk up to the house. 

 

“I’ll draw a bath for Yoongi to get his skin wet again. Can you get Hobi and Joonie inside?” 

 

Jungkook nodded quickly and scrambled off to the other hybrids who had begun to wake up, stretching in the late day sun and shaking out their sleep from their fur. 

 

Seokjin continued forward into the house, nudging the door open with his shoulders. Inside smelled like chocolate chip cookies and the smell made Yoongi stir in his blanket burrito, perking up and chirping slightly at the sweet smell. 

 

“Those are cookies, Yoongs,” Seokjin murmured. Yoongi looked up at him, blinking his dark eyes a few times in confusion before he repeated the word back a few times. 

 

“Gukkies,” he slurred, not quite getting the hang of the word.

 

Seokjin smiled and nodded. “Cookies,” he repeated back. Yoongi nodded again, seeming satisfied with his own pronunciation and resting his head on Seokjin’s arm again, exhaling softly through his blowhole, making the blanket move a bit and blowing hot air onto Seokjin’s face, making him blink a few times in confusion. 

 

Yoongi giggled and took in a large gulp of air from his mouth before he jetted hot air again onto Seokjin’s face. This time, Seokjin laughed, ruffling Yoongi’s hair before continuing on through the house, explaining what was around them. 

 

“These are stairs,” Seokjin said as he started to climb the wooden steps. Yoongi stared at them, his eyes wide as if he hadn’t seen anything like them before, and because he was from the wild, he probably hadn’t. 

 

“Scharee,” Yoongi said, slurring the words again slightly. Seokjin smiled and nodded. “Stairs,” he repeated. Soon, they reached the top of the stairs where Seokjin walked into the large bathroom. 

 

He gently set Yoongi down in the cold basin, making the hybrid whine softly and squirm around a little in discomfort. 

 

“I’ll fill up the tub with warm water, okay?” He said softly, turning the knobs on the tub to let warm water fall into the tub. Yoongi stared at the water, gasping as the warmth reached his feet. He looked confused as the warm unfamiliar water went over his body. 

 

He must be used to cold water, Seokjin thought as Yoongi gathered the warm water into his cupped hands, looking at it before dropping it onto his fins. Seokjin watched him carefully, watching for any discomfort on Yoongi’s face or features, but Yoongi just looked excited and curious about the entire experience.

 

Seokjin stopped the water after a bit and let Yoongi splash around in the water. He lifted up a washcloth and started to gently scrub at Yoongi’s skin, minding his blowhole and markings, not knowing if they were any more sensitive than the rest of his body. 

 

“How do you feel?” Seokjin asked after a few moments of silence. Yoongi paused, turning his attention from the water to Seokjin. 

 

“Feel,” Yoongi said back, but looked a little stuck. “Feel good,” he mumbled, nodding to himself. “Miss Aguta, Lusa,” he said choppily. 

 

“Good.” Seokjin smiled, “I’m glad you feel good. Do you wanna go to bed, or do you wanna meet the Joonie and Hobi?” He asked. 

 

Yoongi stared at Seokjin for a few moments, his eyes searching Seokjin’s face for a few moments. “Hobi?” He asked softly. 

 

Seokjin nodded, “Hobi is another hybrid,” he said slowly. Yoongi gasped, his eyes going wide. 

 

“‘Rca!” He gasped, “Yoongi!” He said brightly, pointing to himself. 

 

Seokjin paused, “like you?” He asked. Yoongi nodded enthusiastically. 

 

Seokjin winced internally and cleared his throat. 

 

“No, Yoongi,” Seokjin said softly. “No more Orcas.”

 

Yoongi watched him, looking a bit desperate before his face fell as he realized this. 

 

“No Lusa?” Yoongi whispered. 

 

“No Lusa,” Seokjin confirmed. 

 

Yoongi moved his gaze to his legs. Silence took over the bathroom again before there was a soft whimpering sound. 

 

Seokjin looked at Yoongi and noticed the tiniest little shudder go through the hybrid. He clicked his tongue and drained the tub, grabbing a fluffy towel he pulled Yoongi into his arms. 

 

Wrapped in the towel and whimpering, Yoongi curled into himself. Seokjin sighed softly and carried him to his room. He set him down on his bed gently, covering him with blankets and tucking him in firmly. 

 

“Rest for a little longer,” Seokjin murmured, wiping away Yoongi’s tears gently. “I’ll send Jungkook up later to get you used to being near hybrids.” 

 

He turned away from the bed, his heart squeezing as Yoongi trembled with huffing sobs. He closed the door to the bedroom and left quickly. It would be a long and bumpy road to get Yoongi used to the home, but it would happen. 

 

It just had to.  


End file.
